Fun Before Feros
by Siha Krios
Summary: Shepard and Nihlus before going to Feros. Previous encounter implied. Was to be part of the main story Eclipse of the Heart but I thought it altered his character in a direction on didn't want to go. All smut. Enjoy.


**I do not own characters or the Normandy. They belong to Bioware. The rest is fantasy from the perverted corners of my brain.**

Shepard left the helm to go suit up. The doors to her quarters opened then closed behind her. She began the process of removing her uniform.

"As much as I enjoy seeing you naked,"

Shepard nearly jumped out of her skin. Nihlus sat at her desk. She lost her balance and fell onto her bed.

"Damn it, Nihlus! What are you doing here?" She spat, grabbing her pillow to cover her partially nude form.

"Don't be shy. I've seen more than that of you." He grinned at her.

Sonya threw her pillow at him. He caught it easily, chuckling playfully.

"That doesn't mean you can just waltz into my quarters whenever you want."

"I can do _whatever, whenever _I want, Sonya." He purred. "I'm a Spectre."

"So, you're pulling rank on me?" She continued to change clothes. He had a point about the nudity.

"No. It's not as much fun if you don't want me." He admitted.

"Fun? Ha! That was torture." She scoffed.

"I know you enjoyed it." He purred as he got up, leaving the pillow on the desk.

Her back was turned to him as she stripped off her shirt, leaving her in her white tank and panties. He made the two steps it took for him to close in on her, wrapping his arms around her and pinning her to him.

"What are you..."

He slipped a hand into her panties, using the softer pad of one talon to rub the bright pink nub of her clit. She took in a sharp breath, exhaling a moan. He could feel her body responding with a heat under his finger tips, her wetness already moistening her sex.

"You cannot lie to me, Sonya. You're own body betrays you."

"We need to suit up... for the..mmm.. mission." She struggled to keep her thoughts strait, to resist his urging digit, to stand.

Her knees gave way and her legs went limp as warm fluid soaked her panties and trailed down her thigh with a soft moan. Nihlus' strong arm held her up against him.

"There, now tell me how that felt. Was it torture?" He purred in her ear. "Did it feel good?"

"Yes." She admitted, her face hot and flushed.

"Do you want more?" He teased the nub.

"We have to suit up, we have to... auh."

He teased her hole with the pad of his talon, rubbing her entry in circular motions.

"We will go when I am ready to go."

He drug her over to the bed, laying her down gently on the sheets. His eyes roamed over her form hungrily. He removed his own clothing before settling between her thighs. He brought his face to the wetness soaking through her panties and nuzzled her mound through the fabric.

"We don't have time," She protested. She tried to get up, but a powerful arm held her down. His sharp claws threatened to break the skin.

"We have to stop Saren." She said, hoping the name would return him to his senses.

Instead he growled at her and tore away the cotton protecting her sex with his teeth and pining one leg against the wall with his free hand. The wet labia opened to him willingly, inviting him in. He lapped at her wetness, eagerly drinking the warm, sweet liquid. He paused to see the blush rush to the flesh at his urging. He smiled when she uttered a complaining moan when he stopped.

"Do you want me to stop?" He teased.

"No..." She whimpered.

He buried his mouth between her fleshy folds. Enjoying the sounds she made as she squirmed above him. He let his excitement poke out of the folds and extend to it's full length.

"Tell me you want me." He ordered.

Sonya opened her eyes to look down to him. She was already panting.

"I want you!"

He needed no more. He supported his weight on his hands to either side of her head, holding her hands in his talons. He purred when she opened her legs wide for him. He pushed his way into her, curving his body against her, letting the momentum carry him into her depths, stretching her, fucking her, loving her in his own way.

She arched into him, moaning her pleasure. Peculiar crescent shaped cuts marked her chest where his chest spur had caught her skin from their last encounter. He rolled his hips and she cried out.

He settled over her, releasing her hands. He rested his weight on his elbows while his hands held her under her shoulders and neck, cradling her to him. He pushed past the point of resistance, biting her neck to cut off the scream. They were fortunate that the under weave of her her armor covered the wound. She wore it under her uniform as well to keep the secret.

He thrust himself in and out of her until she soaked the sheets with her orgasms, kissing her between groans of pleasure and panting breaths. He cut off the screams with teeth and talons. His climax came in time with hers. He growled his release against the soft skin of her neck while she moaned against his throat, and dug her fingers into the plate ridges along the breadth of his shoulders.

"Commander, we're docked at Zhu's Hope. Whenever you're ready." Joker's voice came over the com. "If you see the Spectre, inform him we've arrived. No one seems to be able to find him."

"Yes, ok. Thanks, Joker." She tried to keep her voice calm. Sonya found the eyes of her turian lover.

"Do you think he suspects?" She asked.

"I don't think so. No one saw me enter your quarters. Any thoughts that I'm entering _you_ are highly unlikely." He said with a smirk.

Sonya punched him in the arm, playfully. His plates hurt her knuckles. He pumped her a few more times for the pleasure of seeing her writhe beneath him and hearing the sloppy wetness of his turian-hood slide in and out of her red, swollen cunt. She came three more times in those few minutes before he removed himself from her.

Sonya lay on the bed shuddering. She watched him receded into himself as he sat in the chair at her desk. She left her legs open and relaxed. The cool air felt good on her burning hot sex.

He watched her watch him. He'd never been with anyone as curious as she was. He tried to give her a good view. He was in now way ashamed of himself. His body was, after all, much stranger to her than hers was to him. If she wanted to see it, he woudn't hide it from her. And he liked watching her continue to quiver on the bed because of him. He liked watching his orgasm leak of of her as she touched herself while he listened to the sticky sounds she made. He could smell the sent of her from across the room, smell their sex in the air. He could have mated with her for the rest of the day, but she was right. They didn't have the time, and they needed to stop Saren.


End file.
